It is known to use snap-in fasteners to connect panels or other structures in opposing relation to one another. A number of prior component connection devices and techniques are known and disclosed in the art. By way of example only, and not limitation, these include the connection devices and techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,185 to Angellotti; U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,950 to Clarke; U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,239 to Kurily et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,281 to Scroggie, the teachings of all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety as if fully set forth herein. Such fasteners typically include a “W” base clip or other snap-in element that is inserted into an acceptance opening in a primary support panel such as sheet metal forming a structural portion of a vehicle, appliance or the like. Such fasteners also include a head portion that is mounted at a secondary panel or other structure such as a piece of trim or the like. In some environments of use, the head portion may be secured within an intermediate doghouse structure disposed at a surface of the secondary panel which is oriented in facing relation to the primary support structure. The head portion also may be held directly to the secondary panel by adhesive bonding using tape or the like. Of course, other connection techniques may likewise be used. Thus, the fastener may provide an operative connection between the primary support structure and the secondary panel or other structure without the need to introduce fastener openings through the secondary panel.
In some past constructions, the snap-in fasteners have been of unitary construction formed from techniques such as injection molding or the like. Such unitary constructions have performed well and have the benefit of being formed in a single molding operation but they do not provide a mechanism to separate the panels after the connection has been made.
In some other past constructions, the snap-in fasteners have incorporated a base clip portion and a head portion which are formed separately and then joined together. The attachment between the base clip portion and the head portion can be overcome by the application of a sufficient axial tensioning force such that the panels or other connected structures can be pulled apart for servicing or replacement if desired without damaging the panel. That is, the portions of the fastener separate before the panels are damaged. While such multi-piece structures perform well, there is a degree of inherent complexity in the initial formation process since two different parts must be formed. This typically requires two different molds. Accordingly, a snap-in fastener that can be formed as a one-piece structure and which nonetheless permits the separation of panels or other connected articles after the connection is made would represent a novel and useful advancement over the prior art.